


Satan Santa

by GabrielArchangelOfTheLord



Series: Satan series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, author did not do the prompt in the FB group justice], michaelxlucifer vaguely hinted at, satan christmas letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord/pseuds/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord
Summary: Lucifer gets a letter labeled 'to Satan' it was meant for Santa, Lucifer takes them anyways.linked in with Satan's adventures. please read that first.
Series: Satan series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024420
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Satan Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by a pic in one of the FB groups I'm in.
> 
> Please feel free to let me have it on any issues within this or any of my other works. 
> 
> It has been brought to my attention not everyone, including myself, knows/knew about this opt-in for work adjustments and criticism so this is me opting in. if you read this and you write, please pass this on, even if you don't want it just put an opt-out in the notes. 
> 
> So come on guys give me your worst, I need to improve on all my works and every day is a learning day. even you feel like being mean about it, maybe you have had too many of these errors today or you need to vent go on ahead my dude. 
> 
> If you feel I need a Beta, feel free to offer or link me somewhere to find one, at the moment I work with grammerly and the read-aloud function only.

Christmas rolled round in the bunker, Lucifer’s first true Christmas there. It would be his first since he was whole and free and when the first of the letters somehow found its way onto the mapping table everyone was surprised… “Dear Satan…”

“The hell, Lucifer?” Dean's voice echoed around the room, echoing through the adjoining room. He was answered by Lucifer’s shrug, but none of them could miss the small little light in his eyes. Michael smiled watching as Lucifer opened and silently read the letter.

“A child has mistaken his spelling. It is to St Nicholas, as you would know him, Santa claws.” Lucifer sighed and put the letter down, he would wait for St Nicholas to be ‘awake’, or let out of heaven to complete his yearly duties. It was with a small sigh of disappointment that he turned away and walked out of the room.

As the weeks got closer to Christmas day more and more letters appeared in the bunker, each added to the pile which was soon spilling over the map table, “Perhaps you should answer them, I've noticed that Nick has been awake for the last two weeks gathering his things and you have yet to hand them over.”

“But that wanted Santa, not satan. It is but a child having a dyslexia issue. They would try harder to spell it correctly if they knew it would come to me.” Michael sighed, maybe that was true but he could see Lucifer hoping he could do something nice for once. “Go on Satan Santa, go give those kids what they want.”

Michael gave his other half a small nudge and with that Lucifer was gone. He reappeared next to a man in a red fur jacket, “Hello Nick.”

“Lucifer, so it is true, what they are saying in heaven?” Lucifer nodded, smiled, and looked at the paper in Nick’s hands.

“I need your list. I need everything you have on all these kids.” Lucifer showed Nick the list of names he had received letters from, Nick scowled.

“These are letters to me.”

“I know, please Nick, let me do these. They're addressed to me, however incorrectly. Let me try. If I fuck it up you can beat me black and blue and I’ll hand everything over in the future.” Nick smiled and handed over a piece of paper, which miraculously had the list of children and what Nick knew about them. Smiling Lucifer thanked him and landed back in the bunker and immediately got to work. All the kids on the list were good so it took the rest of the week to encourage Gabriel to let him loose with one of his cards so he could get each child their presents. 

“Sure Luci, but you have to let me come with you. You have no idea about Christmas bar what we have told you in the last two months. There are somethings on those lists that every child needs for Christmas.” And so their shopping started. Lucifer would grab something for a child, it being what the child asked for and Gabriel would go along behind him finding loud toys, glitter, and other toys every parent wished they had never set eyes on. 

Dropping all the presents off was more of a logistical nightmare than he realised and was so glad that he was an archangel that could travel through time at will otherwise he never would have made it. He stayed in one house when the child awoke only to see the joy on her face. And then quickly got to see the looks on her parent's faces as the noise started. “How did that get in there?”

Lucifer was still laughing when he landed back in the bunker, the joy of the holiday lighting up his face, he knew that this morning with his family would be just as happy.


End file.
